sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Herman Johnson
Name: Herman Johnson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th grade School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: FPS games, survival horror games, media tropes, trying to convince people he knows what he's doing. Appearance: An average looking young man if to be civil, and a complete Plain John if to be cruel. Herman is not a handsome boy, he never was and probably never will. Herman is cursed with short, almost always tangled and knotted hair that never listens to him or a comb. Mixed with a rather sickly skin pallor and a wiry, slightly undernourished body frame, this kid could hardly be considered eighteen and a senior in high school. Luckily, Herman has been spared the constant nerd visual cue, as he at least has good eyesight going for him. Herman generally dresses as casual as he can, mostly to avert the most constant heckling that heavy video game fans and general nerds get, as such he's most normally dressed in a generic, blank tee-shirt, generic baseball cap and generic jeans, since he lacks the actual capital to afford the trendy stuff, he's been required to survive on "Walmart specials." Biography: You really want to know about this guy? Well Ok. But, it's going to be boring. Herman is the second of three children born to a lower middle class family who live in Jersy City, his childhood, being one of normalcy isn't much to speak off, but to make a point of his family life, being the middle child means he's always the one who gets the least attention, his older sister, a straight A student, who was also president of the student counsel at Southridge for all three years of their highschool life, which was five years before Herman, meant he had a lot to live up to, and he was never as cute or nice as his younger brother who's also six years younger then him. In fact, if anything, Herman was generally the target of all the punishments in his family. Since his sister was more "dependable then him," and his baby brother was too "young to cause problems" it was normally him who got grounded and denied his allowance. To escape his dreary life in reality, Herman turned to video games, more often then not the heavily action oriented ones, like First person shooters and survival horror games, which allows escapism of a level were Herman could vent all his pent up frustrations and anger at both his parents and siblings on pixilated people. His school life is just as unremarkable as his home life, and he generally kept to himself during it, occasionally sparking a small friendship with other game nuts. Largely Herman was a lonely kid though. His grades were all right, but never high enough to make his parents or teachers proud, though they continued to tell him that he was gifted and could do better. But, all he did was try and survive till he turned 18, then try and get the hell away from home. Advantages: Due to his almost constant immersion in various horrifically violent video games, Herman considers himself completely desensitized to death, dismemberment, gory violence and killing. He also fancies himself an expert in survival in situations that are both violent, and sufficiently scary such as the "Survival of the Fittest" competition. The one thing he's actually absolutely sure he knows what to do is being silent, he can generally sneak up on anyone who doesn't already know he's there. Disadvantages: Most of the above advantages are of course, complete lies. Herman is just as scared, out of place, and unskilled as just about everyone else in the class when it comes to killing and fighting. More so in fact, since all his "training" comes from video games that gave him absolutely no handy skills whatsoever aside from extreme paranoia while under stress. Designated Number: Male Student no. 90 The above biography is as written by CDYoung. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Adam Dodd's Authentic V1 Remington 11-87 Shotgun Conclusions: You know, in the hands of any other competitor, I'd say the gun Male Student No. 77 used to win the first season would be something of a good luck charm. Definitely isn't going to do this waste of space any good though, unless someone's stupid enough for him to sneak up on them. Though I will admit it'd be ironic if he turned out to be the one that finally takes Dodd down. Hopefully someone will teach him that just because the video games make him feel tough doesn't mean he knows anything about how to survive out there. Easy out, I'll be surprised if he gets past the first couple days. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Melina Frost Collected Weapons: Adam Dodd's Authentic V1 Remington 11-87 Shotgun (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Herman began his game running in a panic, eventually making it to the Hollow Tree on day six, where he took shelter inside of it. He was soon after approached by Jimmy Trejo, and then by Melina Frost and Renee Valenti, Melina looking to lull the two boys into a false sense of security before killing them. The ruse failed, though, when Herman made a break for it, soon running into a disguised Dacey Ashcroft. However, Melina soon gave chase and attacked the duo, though she was interrupted by the arrival of Laeil Burbank and Madison Conner, the former rushing Melina and attempting to hit her across the face with an unlit molotov cocktail. Gunfire coming from Madison's MP5K, though, broke the bottle before it could hit her, which, combined with a near miss shotgun blast from Herman, set Melina's face on fire. When the fire subsided, an enraged and crazed Melina then turned on Herman once again, burying her axe in his chest. Post-Game Evaluation: Well, other than helping turn Melina into ol' Two-Face, he didn't really do much. At least Melina got a better use out of the shotgun than he did. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *After being rolled, Herman was abandoned by his handler and left to be killed by Melina Frost. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Herman, in chronological order. V3: *What a day, what a day, what a day Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Herman Johnson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students